Medraut Prince/Introduction
Medraut Prince is a presumably pure-blooded wizard born to Viviane Prince and an unknown Swiss father in 2005. Despite being accepted into Hogwarts in 2016 and being sorted into Ravenclaw there, family concerns forced him to relocate to the Durmstrang Institute for two years, until a personal request made by Owen Newman, then-Headmaster of Hogwarts, provided him with the impetus to return to Hogwarts and take up the role of the Headmaster's Personal Assistant. He has since been awarded the position of Ravenclaw Prefect, and heads THESTRAL, a society dedicated to magical discoveries. Appearance Medraut is pale-skinned, with relatively long black hair reaching the nape of his neck that's well-cared for but seldom as neat as it could be. He has curiously expressive grey eyes, with unusually long lashes for a boy, and unusually fine and graceful features that would probably be better described as 'pretty' than 'handsome' save for a very slightly aquiline nose. His skin is pale and almost unnaturally smooth, unmarred by any obvious pockmarks, scars or lines. First Year Medraut was 4'7, somewhat on the shorter side for his age, and his youthful features coupled with his long dark hair made it far too easy to mistake him for a young girl until he spoke, particularly due to his rather frail build. He was not especially expressive, features typically reserved and not prone to emotional display. Second Year Medraut grew only a little in his second year, reaching a height of 4'9 that rendered him even shorter relative to most of his classmates as their own more accelerated growth continued. It was at this point no easier to distinguish him from a girl than it was in his first year. However, he was somewhat more expressive in his second year, with a slightly less shuttered cast to his gaze. Any trace of his early frailty had faded at this point, with the boy appearing to be in good health. Third Year Medraut's growth was once again less than impressive, with him entering his third year at 5'1, a little below the average for his age. He wore his hair a little more neatly this year, and was far more prone to display of emotion, with easy grins and laughter more commonly gracing his features than blank-faced stoicism. Fourth Year Medraut's height continues to increase at a plodding but consistent pace, the boy having reached 5'4 by the time of his 14th birthday. He continues to carry himself more easily than he once did. His features continue to be unusually clear for a teenager of his age. He appears fit for his age, although with a build far more suited for acrobatics than feats of strength, and moves with peculiar grace. Fifth Year (Current) A growth spurt over the summer has rendered Medraut finally of a somewhat respectable height. He returns to Hogwarts for his fifth year at 5'7. Whilst his features are still extremely fine, it'd be very difficult to mistake him as a woman now. The unusual grace and composure that he began to develop in his fourth year has only become more polished, although it often finds itself disrupted by sudden flashes of mirth and warmth nevertheless. Hobbies and Interests Medraut could be considered to be something of a dilettante, in a sense. His range of interests is vast and diverse, the list constantly expanding as he's exposed to new experiences and information. He particularly enjoys reading, with a preference for factual texts, although he struggles to re-read a book once he's completed it. The study of magical theory has fascinated him from an early age, and he's not opposed to dabbling with potions experimentation in a sufficiently safe environment. Despite not being quite as passionate about the sport as some, Medraut does enjoy both playing and watching Quidditch, particularly since his third year after Laken Valentine inadvertently signed him up to the sports-focused Paragon's Guild in Durmstrang. Over his time in schooling, Medraut has also picked up interests in mapmaking and grown rather fond of simply interacting with people who interest him as much as possible, enjoying learning from others and encountering novel perspectives.As a general rule, the Ravenclaw's fundamental passion could perhaps be best summarized as one for ''exploration: ''of his surroundings, of people, of the rules of science and magic. Gallery Medraut age.png|Medraut age appearance comparison. Art by superfshal (Martyn). Medraut.png|Medraut Interpretation Sketch by Superfishal (Martyn) Medraut_Grown.png|An older Medraut, perhaps in his sixth year. Art by superfishal (Martyn). gremlin_laken_and_his_little_mirror_friend.png|Medraut Prince looking through one of his enchanted mirrors, with Laken Valentine. Art by Meryl Webb (jelly). JPEG 20170811 001540.jpg|Medraut with the rest of the Detective Club (the Mirror) The_Trio.png|Medraut Prince (Left) with Ivy Su and Laken Valentine, investigating. durm_boy_and_his_fire_chicken.png|Medraut encountering a Phoenix Category:Tab View